Tahnorra Fluff
by Andysfire
Summary: Secret santa gift for a tumblr thing. Short Tahnorra fluff set between book 2 and 3


The glow of the moon filtered in through an open window, lighting up a simple room in one of Republic City's higher districts. The stars shone with an insistent gleam and the clearness of the sky left many wanting for nothing else. Amidst that glow one dark skinned livewire found herself shifting as the moon's glow awakened her. Soft sheets caressed her body as she twisted and turned in them, almost as if moving amongst them was a sin. This sin Korra didn't mind in the slightest because it drew her closer to the other occupant lost amongst the sea of silk. The sea parted and Korra found whom she had been searching for, a pale, creamy expanse lay before her and she gently rested her head upon it, bringing up her left hand so it lay comfortably beside her. Her fingers moved of their own accord and traced light patterns across the pale chest, leaving a tingling yet burning trail in their wake. The owner of the chest allowed a deep, throaty laugh before he sat up slightly and turned to gaze at her.

"You know, if you'd still like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons." A dangerously crooked grin worked its way onto his face and the hand tracing circles stopped. Korra leaned her self up and brought her face right up to Tahno's, no trace of playfulness left in her eyes or her features.

"Do you want to go toe to toe with me pretty boy?" Her eyes flashed a dangerous shade of blue before she couldn't hold it anymore. Laughter broke through the serious expression she had tried to carry and she sunk back on to her elbows.

"Is that an invitation then Avatar?" The crooked grin remained in place but he brought his left arm around to cradle her slightly. Korra laughed lightly before pressing a light, teasing kiss to his lips. She pulled back and lowered her voice slightly.  
"Only if you want it to be Tahno." The two laughed heartily together as Korra returned to her position on his chest, gazing out the open window of his apartment. Tahno's arm that once cradled her worked its way across her back, digging into her flesh to remove some of the tension it still held. She sighed and became more pliable under his touch, his fingers working a kind of magic she had not known to exist. A sigh broke through her lips and her eyes fluttered shut of their own accord.

"Is that what it was like in the South Pole? The lights always glowing as the spirits dance in the sky?" His voice rumbled gently through his chest.

"Hmm?" Korra mumbled lightly and forced herself to pull free from her deep sense of relaxation to face him.

"The Northern and Southern Lights. During Harmonic Convergence they were in the sky here also. Are they always glowing and lighting up the sky of the Southern Water Tribe?" His voice carried a wistful tone she had not previously associated him with. His eyes were distant and locked somewhat on the dark expanse of stars beyond the window. She considered her answer for a few moments before removing her left hand and placing it gently on his cheek.

"Why don't you come with me and find out?" He looked to her instantly, indecision and light surprise replacing his crooked grin.

"I think I would like that." He pulled her up for a gentle kiss and the two returned to their positions, Korra nestling back into his chest. She gazed out the window as he had earlier and wondered about the stars. Here in Republic City a new set of stars wove their way across the deep blues of the sky. She searched them constantly, wondering where her favourite group had gone, 5 stars that created a kite together that had decorated the night sky of her home at the compound. Different stars decorated this sky and Korra gazed on searching for patterns among them. One pattern looked kind of like the Beifong's boar but she shook the thought free as sleep overtook her body.

Simple nights like this one were what she longed for, they helped her to relax and forget about the chaos she was sure Raiko would have waiting. Simple nights beside Tahno where they could just exist and pretend that the room they shared, the bed they lay in, the two of them were all that existed in the world.


End file.
